The Badgers Sett: Honey Badgers
by GryffindorTom
Summary: Following Hufflepuff beating Slytherin in a Quidditch game, Hannah Abbott gets completely drunk. What happens when she finds herself waking up in the morning in the bed of Susan Bones


Title **Honey Badgers** / / / Rating **M**

Summary **Following Hufflepuff beating Slytherin in a Quidditch game, Hannah Abbott gets completely drunk. What happens when she finds herself waking up in the morning in the bed of Susan Bones**

Pairings **Hannah/Susan, Harry/Susan**

Warnings **Contains some femslash, mentions of a potential threesome…**

 _Fortunately for the characters in this one-shot, the school has not been Umbridge'd…as they instead have a different DADA Professor!_

-Honey Badgers-

 _ **Fifth Years Girls Dorms, Hufflepuff Common Room, Second Floor, South Wing, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **16**_ _ **th**_ _ **March 1996**_

Susan Bones did not know what had come over her the previous night, the getting drunk after the Hufflepuff Quidditch team had won their first match against Slytherin since the death of their star Seeker and former Quidditch Captain, Cedric Diggory.

She remembered kissing her boyfriend, Harry Potter, the two of them causing a ruckus amongst the four Weasley students, with Ginny Weasley having even gone as far as to have accused Susan of using a Love Potion on Harry, then leaving him as he headed back to Gryffindor House.

She then remembered how she had joined in the party that her Housemates had organised following the win, the students having several bottles of Butterbeer and several bottles of Firewhiskey in the Common Room, then there was the kissing contests, which she had declined to take part, being in a relationship with the Gryffindor Seeker, a relationship that had caused a lot of good sensed humour from Megan Jones and Lily Moon, a girl who reminded her of young Ravenclaw, but with a slightly less addiction to Nargles and Wrackspurts.

As she unintentionally stroked Hannah's breast, the memories of how the two Hufﬂepuffs had sex following several shots of Firewhiskey, she watched as the blonde-haired girl who she knew that had a fancy for Neville Longbottom woke up, her face completely confused as to why she was there.

"Susie…what…why are we naked…in your bed?"

"I think it was last night." Susan replied, her head playing over and over how she had drunk at least six shots, followed by a large glass of the Firewhiskey, how she and Hannah had been at each other as soon as they had arrived in the dormitories, how Hannah had gotten to her knees and had licked at Susan's honeypot, the redhead holding her head there whilst she was doing it. It was then that she felt the pain from the forming hangover. "We…I…I remember that you…we…"

"We shagged?" Hannah said. "Shit Susie, don't you remember who you are dating, what would happen if Harry had found out that you and I…bloody hell."

"I don't know Banana." Susan said, reaching into the bedside cabinet that was next to her. "I did suggest the idea of a threesome between us three last time I shagged my boyfriend."

"But Susie…I have feelings for Neville."

"Yeah, but think about it this way. What if you, Harry and I had a night together?" Susan asked, winking at the girl who she had just slept with. "I'm sure that Uncle Padfoot wouldn't mind us three having a couple of rounds in his spare room. Hell, he hasn't even threatened Harry with the old 'Touch my niece and you will die' line or has he told Aunt Amelia about the two of us shagging, but there again he is Harry's godfather. Maybe I can ask the pair of them after Defence Against the Dark Arts tomorrow."

The following day Susan managed to talk to her boyfriend about the potential threesome going through, and at the same time found out the nickname that he had for the pair of them when they were together, the duo being named the Honey Badgers…

-Honey Badgers-

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the Harry Potter series. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** One-Shot / / / **Status** Complete / / / **Distribution** FFN, AO3 / / / **Story** **ID** 092


End file.
